


No Plans

by Ahwuum



Series: Are We Still Friends? [1]
Category: Dream Team (Video Blogging RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (he's really a switch but in this fic he's bottoming for George), (not really they all love each other they just don't know it yet lol), Anal Sex, Angst, Blowjobs, Bottom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Complicated Relationships, Friends With Benefits, Love Triangle, M/M, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahwuum/pseuds/Ahwuum
Summary: “I do,” George says immediately, startling him with the sincerity of his tone, “I want you here Sapnap, so stop teasing and come over. Now. I’ve missed…” a pause, and Sapnap’s breath catches in his throat, “I’ve missed fucking you.”But it’s enough. It’s always enough, isn’t it? All the implied almosts, all the suggestive tones and carefully chosen words, it’s always, always enough. Sapnap can never really say no to George. So he doesn’t.“Gimme half an hour.”
Relationships: (the dnf is kinda only mentioned), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Are We Still Friends? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941370
Comments: 59
Kudos: 481





	No Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya!! Ok so I've actually been trying to write Dteam stuff for a Really Really long time and I have so many different fics with over 5k written for them, but I've finally decided to post this even though only the first part is completed because I'd really like some feedback!
> 
> Let me know what you guys think!! And I'll put an explanation of this AU at the end :)

It’s almost 6:30 when he gets the call from George, barely even just finished his assignment and sent in for the night when he hears the familiar ringtone from across the room. His phone is on his bed from where he’d chucked it in frustration about an hour ago, and when he fumbles to pick it up and click ‘accept call’ he nearly breaks it by dropping it on the hardwood floor.

Luck is on his side for another day, though, the phone case somehow miraculously preventing another smashed screen and a 300 dollar sized dent in his wallet. IPhones are too fucking expensive.

But he’s still a sucker who’s probably going to buy the newest generation whenever this one finally kicks the bucket after a year of owning it, isn’t he?

“Hey, what’s up dude?” He keeps his voice as casual as he can after he presses the ‘accept’ button with shaky fingers, tries to will his racing heart back into submission and keep his breathing steady, only barely managing to stand up straight. He’ll admit it: this still makes him a little nervous.

“Mm, not much,” George answers and _his_ voice is just as neutral and apathetic as it’s always been, “just wondering what you’re up to.”

Sapnap forces himself not to answer immediately like he wants, careful not to show his desperation. “Eh,” he shrugs noncommittally and starts pacing around his room to try and work off some of the nervous energy, “just finished my assignment for the day, so nothing I guess? You got good timing.”

“That _is_ good timing,” George agrees, a lilt to his voice now that makes Sapnap shiver and immediately gives his intentions away, “so you’re free for the night, then? No other big plans?”

Even if he _had_ plans, it wouldn’t have stopped him; he’d drop everything just to get to see George for the night. It’s pretty pathetic.

“Nope!” Sapnap says cheerfully, and then, because he knows George gets off on him being a bit of a brat, “Everything else has calmed down too, so I guess I’ll just be hanging out all night. Might watch a movie, play some games or something I dunno, could do _anything_. Maybe even catch up on some sleep, you know how my schedule’s been lately.”

“Yeah?” George scoffs at him, and Sapnap can’t help but grin at how easily he takes the bait, “just gonna _sleep_ , huh? Even after being alone for an entire week? Doesn’t sound like you at all, you’re almost as bad as Dream half the time.”

That’s not even remotely true, but Sapnap supposes anyone who needs even the slightest amount of attention looks exactly the same to George. If he wasn’t the one who called him up all the time, Sapnap would think George just didn’t _do_ affection; half the time, even though he initiates it, it feels like more of a chore for him, like he doesn’t necessarily want to fuck Sapnap until he can barely string a sentence together. He just _has_ to.

The other half is what keeps him coming back for more, no matter how much it might hurt.

“You know, you’re probably right, I _am_ feeling pretty pent up, I should go do something about that,” Sapnap says after pretending to think for a moment, “and I suppose since like you said, I’m _almost_ as bad as Dream, I shouldn’t go and bother you, right? Maybe I should go to Dream’s place, then we’d both be a little less needy all week, save you some trouble. How about that, Georgie?”

“Ugh,” George groans in response and Sapnap can practically see him face-palming, can feel the glare that’s surely being sent his way right now, “you’re such a _brat_ , stop joking and come here already. I _know_ you’re desperate to see me.”

It’s true and they both know it, but still. It’s _George_ , when has he ever given in without at least a _little_ fight? “Is that so? ‘Cause, you know, right now it sounds to me like _you’re_ the desperate one here, Georgie, not me. Why don’t you try asking me nicely? Catch more flies with honey and all that.”

“God, you’re so-” George cuts himself off with a huff, pauses, “fine. Fine. Pretty please with cherries on top? Is that what you wanna hear, idiot?”

Sapnap makes an affronted sort of noise and holds back a laugh, still not _quite_ satisfied and really wanting to push his boundaries. He’s been gone a week, after all, had no outlet for all his frustration, it’s only natural that he’d wanna be a little bitch now, especially when it’s George.

“Idiot? That’s not very nice George, it’s like you don’t even want me there!”

“I _do_ ,” George says immediately, startling him with the sincerity of his tone, “I want you here Sapnap, so stop teasing and _come over_. Now. I’ve missed…” a pause, and Sapnap’s breath catches in his throat, “I’ve missed fucking you.”

But it’s enough. It’s always enough, isn’t it? All the implied almosts, all the suggestive tones and carefully chosen words, it’s always, always enough. Sapnap can never _really_ say no to George. So he doesn’t.

“Gimme half an hour.”

And he hangs up.

He doesn’t even bother sprucing up all that much, just chucks on a fresh set of clothes and some sneakers and calls it a day, there’s no need for anything more, not when he knows it’s all coming off the minute he steps through George’s door anyway.

He can’t sit still on the drive over, taps his fingers on the steering wheel, winds down the window to lay his palm flat against the metal of the door before winding it back up when his fingers start to go numb from the cold, switching which hand holds the wheel, rinse and repeat. It’s not that he’s nervous-though he _is_ nervous, he always is-it’s just anticipation. 

George could probably still surprise him, even now, but Sapnap likes to think he knows exactly what he’s getting into every time they do this. You do something with someone for long enough and you start to figure out what makes them tick, what makes _you_ tick, you memorize all the steps and it’s somehow never boring. Old and new every time.

He knows what’s going to happen. He still can’t wait to prove himself right.

Sapnap only needs to knock once before the door opens. George stands awkwardly in the hallway only for a moment before gesturing Sapnap inside, and he realises he’s just been standing there and awkwardly staring as well, so he moves before either of them have much time to think about it. He can cringe in embarrassment later, for now his focus needs to be on making sure he doesn’t do something stupid like that again.

They don’t waste time with pleasantries beyond a simple greeting, George takes his hand and starts pulling him towards his bedroom, Sapnap stumbling along as he tries to kick off his shoes mid-step. He just about manages to get them off when George pushes him back onto the bed, palms flat against his chest as he crawls on top and shuffles to sit in Sapnap’s lap.

“Dude, did you like... Call me while you were still at work or something? Not that you don’t look hot as fuck in a tie, but I feel a little underdressed here.” Sapnap laughs a little nervously as he looks George over still in his full suit, nice and neatly pressed like he always keeps it, completely spotless, perfect. 

He only _slightly_ feels like a complete and total slob in comparison with his ratty old jeans and tshirt covered in suspicious stains around the neckline.

“You’ll be underdressed in a minute,” George assures him, and it takes him a minute to realise that it’s supposed to be _flirting_ , “what? Shut up.” George shoves at his face when Sapnap starts giggling and for a moment they wrestle, Sapnap only relenting when he sees a smile slowly tugging at George’s lips.

And before he thinks about what he’s doing, he leans up and presses their lips together, reaches up to tangle his fingers into the hair at the nape of George’s neck and pull him closer as he lightly nibbles on his bottom lip. “You really do look good, though, you should wear a suit more often.” He says, pulling away and leaning back against the sheets again.

The smile is gone as George rolls his eyes, lips pulling into a scowl before twitching and returning to neutral. Just like they always do. “Don’t do that,” he says, and yeah he’s _definitely_ annoyed, but Sapnap thinks it was probably worth it, “anyway you probably won’t see me in my work clothes again anytime soon, I didn’t even have time to shower before you got here, I feel _disgusting_.”

“Aw, little Georgie was so excited to see me he ran all the way home from work! You couldn’t even wait half an hour so you were home before you called me over?” Sapnap teases, grinning lazily as he crosses his arms behind his head and watches George loosen his tie and pull at his blazer, struggling a little in his eagerness to get them both off at the same time.

Sapnap lounges against the sheets and doesn’t lift a finger, of course. It’s fun to watch George squirm sometimes, he’s cute.

“Shut up.” George mumbles, but there’s no real bite in his tone as he finally shucks off the blazer and throws the tie across the room somewhere. His fingers go to the buttons of his shirt and still Sapnap lays back, watching him fumble with each one and offering no help. He knows George won’t ask.

“Don’t worry, Georgie,” Sapnap hums cheerfully, deciding to take pity on him and slapping George’s hands out of the way to do the buttons himself, “I was excited too.” And as the last button comes off, Sapnap surges forward again, pushing his fingers into the shirt, up George’s stomach and along his sides as he locks their lips in a heated kiss.

There’s no room for doubt with this one, it’s not sweet or gentle, it’s not loving or caring, none of the things that will make George push him off and pull away, retreat from him for several days at a time. This time it’s purely for sex, it’s purely to get George to groan and bite down on his lip, pull at it a little before shoving at his chest and pressing him into the mattress.

It’s for pleasure, nothing more. Exactly as George requests. 

(Demands.)

“I also didn’t shower,” he says casually as George leans down to kiss at his neck, “just so you know. Don’t want you to feel bad for being stinky or anything.”

Why is it always so much easier like this? He doesn’t know. Sapnap feels like he can only breathe when he’s _here_ , when he’s got George’s lips on his skin, his hands on his hips, pressing him down, holding him.

Or when he’s with Dream, but that’s not as important right now.

“Do you _ever_ shut up?” George growls, giving him a mean bite to his jaw before leaning up slightly and pressing their lips together again.

Sapnap doesn’t answer, lets George’s tongue swipe at his lips, then opens his mouth slightly to let him inside, his fingers pushing at the fabric of George’s shirt until he gets it to his elbows. Getting the message, George pulls at the sleeves and chucks it across the room to join his blazer without breaking the kiss, before leaning on his elbows and boxing Sapnap in with his arms either side of his head.

He likes being crowded in like this, for some reason. Likes it when George is everything he needs to focus on.

“Hey, come here.” George murmurs against his lips after a few moments, tugging at Sapnap’s shirt as he leans back up to get him to follow. Sapnap does, pushing himself onto his hands tilting his head in slight confusion, head already swimming, lips already tingling just from the smallest amount of touching. 

Without a word, George pulls at the hem of his shirt, tugging it up to his neck before Sapnap’s brain catches up and he lifts his arms to help shimmie out of it. The next is his pants, George shuffling him back until Sapnap’s resting against the pillows before pulling at the zipper and using one hand to lift his hips with practiced ease (which does _nothing_ for Sapnap’s quickly hardening dick, of course not) while he uses the other to pull the jeans down to his ankles.

Sapnap kicks them off somewhere onto the floor, not really caring about leaving a mess and more focused on the way George is looking at the tent in his boxers, the way his tongue pokes out to swipe at his lips. God, he’ll never get over how good he looks like this.

_Hungry._

It’s the only way to describe it.

“George,” Sapnap gasps as fingers find his thighs, feeling along the newly exposed skin, “George, come on. Be fair.” He says as he pulls at George’s belt loops, putting on as convincing a pout as he can, though it doesn’t take much effort. He _is_ desperate.

“Hm?” George hums distractedly, his gaze moving from the smooth skin of his thighs to Sapnap’s face before his lips curl into a teasing smile, “sorry, what was that Sap? I was a little preoccupied with something else.” And there’s a sudden pinch to his thigh about an inch from his crotch, pulling an involuntary shiver from Sapnap as he forces himself not to moan.

They both know he likes it, be he’ll be damned if he gives it so easily. No, that comes later.

“Plea-Please-” he can’t hold back the whimper that comes out when George leans down and nibbles at his collarbones, “George, please-god just… Just take your pants off, fuck!”

George is smirking as he pulls away, and Sapnap is certain there’ll be a hickey where his lips were when he checks later. “Language,” he tuts, but starts unbuckling his belt all the same, “I’m going to fuck you, so don’t be impatient, yeah? Don’t you _want_ to be good for me?”

He _wants_ to say no. Wants to tell him to fuck off, bite his lip, flip them ‘round and fuck George into the mattress like he’d asked him about once (soundly denied, unfortunately), wants to dig his fingernails into George’s thighs, leave marks along his neck so they match. He wants to make George feel so good he _screams_ , wants to break him, pick up the pieces so they can put him back together, do it again.

He wants even _more_ , but this is all he’s allowed. 

Stay in the lines, don’t push him away.

Why does there have to be so many rules?

“I’ll-” Sapnap starts to say, his voice choked off as George licks a stripe up the side of his neck, all the way to the base of his ear and he hears the clank of metal against wood, “I’ll… Be good.”

George hums appreciatively into his ear, pressing a small kiss behind it as he unbuttons, then unzips his trousers, shuffling out of them quickly before pressing himself flush against Sapnap’s chest. God, it feels good, having George’s thigh pressed against his boxers, so warm and perfect that he can’t help but grind up against it helplessly, hands moving to grip at the backs of his thighs to get even more pressure and leverage.

“Mm, Sapnap,” George groans softly, and he can feel how hard he is, pressed against Sapnap’s hip, “I don’t- I don’t think this is being very ‘good’, do you? I didn’t even say you could move.”

And with those words, he reaches back and grabs Sapnaps wrist, pulling it off his thigh and tugging it up above his head, letting it rest on the pillows before reaching for the other and doing the same. He can’t help but pout at not being allowed to touch _at all_ , it just doesn’t seem very fair!

“I wanna _touch_ you,” he complains, straining as George grips both his wrists with one hand and presses them down so he can’t move, “you want me to touch you, too, I _know_ you do. I could make you feel good if you just let me.” He rolls his hips into George’s dick as he speaks, moving slowly, softly, trying to convince him.

For a moment he thinks George might be considering it; he’s quiet, taking slow breaths and just _barely_ rocking back into the movement like he _wants_ to give in, maybe let Sapnap have the reins just this _once._ But then he presses down hard, grunts softly at the pressure before stilling, locking Sapnap into place.

“When have I ever just ‘let you’ do anything? It’s like you don’t even know me,” George chuckles, pulls away to look down at him and squeezes Sapnap’s wrists so he knows he’s lost, then lets his fingers go loose, gliding them down along his arms till he gets to the shoulders. He lays his palm against Sapnap’s throat, touch almost gentle as he rubs his thumb over the hollow of his throat, and watches him for a moment.

Sapnap lays still, keeps his hands in place for now because he _does_ want to be good. For _now_.

It’s been a week, alright? He just wants to get things moving along as quickly as possible, sue him.

It really shouldn’t feel as good as it does to be rewarded with a smile for his good behaviour, but he can’t help it when George looks so genuinely pleased. He wants more.

“Can’t blame a guy for trying.” Sapnap shrugs, clears his throat and grins lazily like he totally isn’t getting turned on at the idea of George telling him he’s good or something weird like that. That’s not his thing, _Dream_ is the one with the praise kink, Sapnap’s the slut that likes having his hair pulled and finding teeth marks on his ass the next day.

But it’s nice sometimes, alright? Having confirmation that George actually enjoys this, thinks he’s doing a good job. He doesn’t want to be a chore.

“‘Spose not,” George agrees, swipes his thumb along the hollow of Sapnap’s neck again and licks his his lips while he considers what he’s going to do next, “I should really know better by this point, hm? Should keep your mouth busy with something useful rather than let you run it like that.”

Sapnap shivers as the hand that was on his shoulder slides down along his pecs, his sternum, then over his stomach, slowly moving further and further South while George refuses to break eye contact. There’s something in his eyes and he feels like he can hear the gears turning as George thinks, though he has no idea what it’s all about.

“Ge-George?” Sapnap’s voice comes out timid when the hand exploring his stomach stops just short of his boxers, settling against the ‘v’ of his hips instead of where he needs him most. He hates how it sounds, so he clears his throat and calls again.

“Mm, I heard you the first time,” is George’s response and Sapnap watches with interest the way he catches his bottom lip between his teeth when he feels Sapnap swallow beneath his fingers, “I’m just thinking about what I wanna do to you.”

“Oh.” He says, feeling himself frown a little in confusion. George almost never hesitates like this, he _always_ knows what he wants, knows what Sapnap wants pretty damn well too, he rarely ever has to explain his needs.

But then he realises it’s not hesitation; George doesn’t look nervous, he just looks…

“Oh _I see_ ,” Sapnap teases after a moment, “overwhelmed with choice, huh? You wanna do everything because we haven’t seen each other for a while, right?” He can’t help feeling a little smug at the look George gives him. He hit the nail on the head, then.

“It’s been _two weeks_ , sue me for wanting to make up for lost time. Or would you prefer I just gave you a handjob and called it a day? ‘Cause I can do that if you really want, Sap.” He knows George doesn’t mean it by his tone, but it still makes him shiver and he shakes his head quickly.

“No, no! Please, take your time, I’d like to get my brains fucked out, if you can. Please.”

Maybe he sounds just a _little_ too desperate for his liking, but Sapnap ignores it, willing George to listen and give him what he wants. Two weeks is a long time after all, and sure, he’d had Dream to keep him company for one of those weeks instead, but it’s really just not the same, is it?

He hates when their schedules just don’t match up like this, when George gets busy at work for days at a time, forced to do overtime to fix stupid mistakes made by idiot clients, run ragged by bosses who really don’t give a shit about him one way or the other. He doesn’t deserve that. And Sapnap doesn’t deserve the lack of sex that comes along with it.

Maybe it wouldn’t have been so bad if it’d just been that week, Dream had kept him company and he’d gotten by, but then as soon as work went back to normal for George, school had gotten in the way and he’d ended up spending the entire week cooped up in his dorm living off gummy worms and energy drinks. 

Two weeks. Two weeks of missing him. Two weeks without seeing his face at all and hearing his voice so little he could count the times he had on one hand.

Two weeks without George fucking him hard enough to see stars and lose all brain function for half an hour.

“Well I suppose when you ask so nicely…” George sighs sweetly, presses into his space again and connects their lips in a much gentler kiss than he’d expected, kitten licking into his mouth and sending Sapnap reeling harder than if he’d just grabbed his dick or something, “how am I to say no?”

 _Don’t,_ Sapnap thinks, almost desperately, _don’t say no, please fuck me._

Seemingly making his decision, George finally moves his hand, fingers toying with the waistband of his boxers only for a moment before pushing underneath and wrapping around his length. Sapnap groans, his hips moving of their own volition into the touch before George’s hand uncurls and presses into his thigh instead, holding him there.

He gets the picture, keeping perfectly still as George grips him again, letting out small moans at the much needed friction but forcing his hips to behave. His vision starts to go hazy at the edges when George’s thumb swipes over his head and his tongue slides deeper into his mouth, limiting his oxygen even more, and Sapnap feels like he might just go crazy if this keeps up.

True to his word, George doesn’t just get him off with a handjob, though it had certainly been a very close call, he curls his fingers _just so_ and jerks him off quickly a few last times before removing his hand completely. It leaves Sapnap weak and shaky, almost all the fight sapped out of him as George pulls back to sit on his thighs and look at him again.

“You’re so quiet today.” He muses, not waiting for a response as he reaches over into the drawer of his nightstand and pulls out a bottle of lube and a condom.

Sapnap swallows, clears his throat. “Like you said,” he replies, voice hoarse already, “it’s been two weeks.”

George hums his agreement, ripping the foil off the condom with his teeth before finally pulling his boxers down and getting a hand around himself. Sapnap watches helplessly as George takes a moment, feels his mouth water at the sight of fingers curling and stroking, slow and steady, not enough to do much more than relieve the pressure.

He’s dripping with precum even worse than Sapnap, which is an achievement in and of itself, and his fingers slip slightly when they push back the foreskin, making George’s hips stutter and forcing a small whine from deep in his throat. It drives Sapnap crazy, all he can think of is how _he_ wants to be the one getting those sounds out of him. 

He really wishes he could fuck him. 

“George,” he whines impatiently as the other starts rolling the condom on, reaching out to grab his hand to try and help him along, “please, get _something_ inside me right now, I’m dying over here.”

Wincing at the new contact, George lets his hand fall and Sapnap takes over instead, sliding the condom down his length with relative ease, then stroking him a few times just to feel.

“Be _patient_ ,” George growls as he leans down to place a small bite on Sapnap’s shoulder, “you haven’t been fucked in two weeks, at least one if Dream let you ride him or something, so I’m going to have to take my time stretching you. You think you can wait like _three minutes_ , Bratnap? I’ll even make it worth your while.”

George helps him shuffle out of his boxers as well while he talks, props his knees up for better access, his hand running along the length of Sapnap’s inner thigh briefly before he reaches back for the lube. He spreads a generous amount over his fingers, rubs them together for a moment to warm them up before he slips his hand between Sapnap’s thighs and all he can do is whimper in return when he feels a finger pressing against him. 

He shakes his head so fast he thinks he might give himself whiplash, pleading George with his eyes to get on with it already. He’s barely hanging on by a thread as it is.

“Good.” George hums against his skin, resting his free hand against Sapnap’s sternum as he moves to mouth at his throat, pressing wet, hot kisses along his skin while he slowly presses his finger inside. Sapnap feels himself cringe internally at how needy the moan that escapes him sounds, but opts to ignore it and focus instead on the hand stroking his stomach almost tenderly, the lips sucking bruises onto his neck.

As soon as George has one finger worked inside of him, the lips on his neck start moving south, leaving wet, pink marks along his chest and he shivers in anticipation as he realises what George is about to do.

The finger inside him curls so sweetly at the exact same time George presses his lips to Sapnap’s tip, and he spasms, completely silent only for a moment before the moaning starts. He’s certainly not as loud as Dream, but he always ends up making enough noise to annoy himself, embarrassed by how easily George pulls it out of him. He’d never thought he could _whine_ like this before George.

But he can. He can whine _a lot_ , can whimper and beg, toes curling desperately into the sheets while his thighs tremble from the effort of staying up and George takes his head into his mouth and licks the precum away almost lazily. He can even scream-not too loud but definitely more than a moan-when George slips another finger inside and bobs his head down until he’s got the entire length of Sapnap’s cock stuffed into his mouth.

He loves Dream to death, but _fuck_ he thinks he might just die if he has to go another two weeks without _this_.

“Geor-George, _fuck_.” He says smartly, hips bucking only once before George reaches up and digs his fingers into Sapnap’s hips to hold him down. It only makes him wanna do it more when he sees the look in his eyes. But he wants George to actually fuck him sometime today, so he doesn’t listen to his dick for once and instead lays perfectly still.

George’s eyes close slowly again, and there’s butterflies in his stomach just from looking at him, his pretty mouth all red and stretched around him, the slightest pool of drool dripping down his chin as he bobs his head in time with the thrusts of his fingers. It’s driving him insane with want and his heart is beating so fast he feels almost faint. 

But that’s always how he feels when George is touching him like this, so there isn’t much cause for worry.

“S’good.” Sapnap drawls in between moans, risking a hand in George’s hair and holding back a sigh of relief when the other lets him keep it there, even hums like he’s giving permission.

Fuck, that’s just too much.

Eventually George works a third finger inside and Sapnap almost sees stars when he curls and stretches them all, accidentally brushing against the bundle of nerves he’s been looking for. George hums against him again as he notices, and Sapnap’s really struggling to keep his knees up now, feeling the tensing building inside him like a coil about to snap.

He’s shivering and panting and the hand that’s pressing his hips down slowly moves to his stomach, pressing against it softly like it had before, stroking the skin there and sending Sapnap wild. He’s not really sure why, maybe it’s that it’s so gentle that it’s almost tender, almost loving. The way his fingers slide against Sapnap’s skin feels like cheating. Breaking George’s own rules without _actually_ breaking them.

He doesn’t mention it.

The fingers inside him stretch and spread, opening him up nice and easy while George keeps a consistent pace with his mouth and he feels the coil in his stomach squeezing tighter and tighter with each passing moment. 

“Ge-Geor-” It’s the look in his eyes that does it, the way his eyelashes flutter so prettily as he meets Sapnap’s gaze, the drool sliding down his neck now and his pupils blown so, so wide. He’d meant to warn him, tell him to pull off if he didn’t want Sapnap coming down his throat just from his fingers alone, but he hadn’t had time. In less than a second the coil squeezes him so tight he can barely breathe, then snaps, and he cums, twitching violently, into George’s mouth.

The sound George makes around him is music to his ears, choking turning into a moan, so strained and hoarse that it makes Sapnap want to fuck his throat straight through the overstimulation and cum again. The hand on his stomach curls, fingers dig into his skin so perfectly and shake with the effort before slowly releasing, palm flattening against his skin once more as George slowly slides his mouth off him.

A trail of saliva follows his lips and Sapnap stares at it with interest, watching it finally break when George pulls his fingers from him and starts crawling up the length of his body. 

The look in George’s eyes can only be described as hungry as he leans down and smashes their lips together so fiercely their teeth knock against each other. Sapnap can only clutch at his hair and hold on for dear life as George pushes his tongue into his mouth, forcing Sapnap to taste himself as he slides their tongues together, pushing, pulling, devouring him whole. He’s only seen George get like this a handful of times, and honestly?

It’s almost worth the two week wait.

He feels more than hears George groan into his mouth, the sound guttural and vibrating right through to his core, sending his heart racing again and his dick gives a valiant twitch of interest.

“Sapnap,” George breathes against him, bites his bottom lip just shy of hard enough to bleed, pulls at it before pushing into another kiss, “nngh Sa-Sapnap.” His hips buck into Sapnap’s fingers as he curls them around George’s length, and he seems to lose all rational thought for a few moments as he chases the pleasure.

“That was _really_ fucking good,” Sapnap groans when George pulls back and he can speak again, “Seriously, I don’t think I’ve come so hard like that in a while.”

George hums, propping himself up on his elbows with shaking arms as he thrusts into Sapnap’s fist and practically showing off his neck for Sapnap to abuse. “You weren’t supposed to,” he says, gasping as Sapnap presses his lips to his Adam’s apple, “not until I’d fucked you properly, anyway.”

Sapnap grins as he sinks his teeth into skin, fingers pulling lightly on George’s hair when the other groans in response. His head feels much clearer now that he’s gotten the overwhelming need out of his system, he feels like he can focus a lot better on making George feel good now.

“We still can,” he says lightly, like he’s still thinking it over and not completely set on getting George to fuck him so he comes twice, “if you want.”

George’s arms shake as he stills in his thrusting, clearly liking this idea rather than just getting off with Sapnap’s hand. “I want,” he says, voice strangled, “I fucking _want_. Just didn’t know if you’d be too tired or not, you’ve been busy.”

“I’m _definitely_ not too tired, dude, I’ve been pent up the whole week, I could go all night.”

That gets a moan out of him and George leans down to connect their lips again, licking into Sapnap’s mouth with less urgency this time, but more determination. Sapnap responds just as eagerly, pulling George as close as he can by his hair and letting himself melt into the kiss. He wishes they could do this all the time, wishes he could feel George’s lips soft on his, gentle and unhurried.

But that’s not what George wants. Not what he needs.

“God, don’t tempt me,” George responds after a few moments of kissing, eventually shimmying back down to sit between Sapnap’s thighs, “if you’d let me I’d keep you here for _hours_.”

He shivers, staring down at George and feeling the heat stirring back to life in his belly at the thought.

“Pick a date, I’ll clear out my schedule.” Sapnap jokes, his tone coming out more genuine than he’d meant, but George doesn’t seem to notice, too focused on what he’s about to do next.

For a moment he just runs his hands back and forth over Sapnap’s thighs, feeling his warmth, feeling the muscle rippling beneath his fingers as they twitch involuntarily from the touch. Then, once George seems to be satisfied, they move down, hook behind the backs of his knees and pull up, pressing them against his chest.

Sapnap moves to grab them himself so George can keep his hands free, and he only feels a _little_ stupid laying exposed like this, becoming distracted in only a moment when George shuffles closer, presses his thumbs into the space between his thighs and his ass and adjusts until his tip is pressing against him. 

It only takes him a moment to grab some more lube and smear it along his length before George finally, _finally_ pushes inside.

For a few moments it’s too much, his brain short-circuits and all he can do is try and breathe, relax. George had been right, he’d gone without even his own fingers for two weeks and he’s glad they’d taken the time to stretch him properly now. It doesn’t _hurt_ , George had definitely made sure of that, especially with how slow he’s going, but it’s still uncomfortable.

He’s still twitching and sensitive, still coming down from his high and only half-hard as George pushes into him inch by inch, and it doesn’t start to feel _good_ until George is all the way in, until he pushes forward just a little more and brushes against a spot that makes Sapnap keen. Once he realises he’s found it, George smiles and leans down to kiss him again, rocking back and forth in small, slow movements, doing his best to help make this easier on Sapnap.

It works. Eventually his vision starts going hazy at the edges again, the pleasure overtaking him and it’s still too much, but in a good way. He feels like he’s going to burst at the seams, George is _here_ and he’s touching him, kissing him. He doesn’t know how much more he can take.

“Here,” George mutters as he pulls back from the kiss, replacing Sapnap’s hands on his thighs to hold them up for him, “that’s better.”

Sapnap can only whine in agreement, using his now free hands to clutch desperately at George’s neck, fingers scrabbling at his hair and trying to find purchase. “Fucking _hell_ George.” He says after a particularly rough thrust, his fingers squeezing and making George wince from pain at the sudden pull on his hair.

“That _hurts_ , you know,” he grunts, and Sapnap quickly loosens his grip, trying to give him an apologetic smile, but his lips tremble and he can’t seem to make his lips work properly as George slams into him again and again, “god, don’t _look_ at me like that.”

Sapnap’s not sure what he means, but he still grins, satisfied that whatever he’d been doing with his stupid face had pleased George somehow. 

It feels good when he’s not even _doing_ anything and George still looks at him like he’d like to devour him whole.

“That’s not better,” George huffs, “Stop being a smug little brat while I’m trying to fuck you.” And Sapnap can’t help but chuckle at that just a little, knowing that that’s exactly what George wants from him, but his laughter quickly turns strangled, turns into moans and grunts as George leans down, presses himself chest to chest with Sapnap and pushes as deep inside as he can go.

Then he’s kissing his collarbones, sucking more pink marks there, biting gently and rocking his hips only by fractions, slow enough he could almost go completely still and Sapnap wouldn’t know the difference. 

“Come on,” Sapnap whines, pulling at the hair at the nape of George’s hair light enough not to hurt, “you’re not playing fair, George.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t laugh at the guy currently trying to fuck your brains out then,” George says, sinks his teeth into the side of Sapnap’s throat hard enough that for a moment he thinks he’s going to break the skin, “otherwise his feelings might get hurt, Sap, he might not wanna do it anymore.”

George’s lips move to his ear as he speaks and it sends shivers down Sapnap’s spine to have him so close, to feel his breath running along his jaw. Before pulling away, George leaves one last nip to his earlobe, and then he’s moving again, his hips rocking a much slower pace than Sapnap would like, but so much better than nothing.

“God, _please_ ,” Sapnap begs, staring up at George and willing himself to let the desperation shine through, “I’m sorry Georgie, okay? Please?”

George snickers at him now, rolls his eyes and leans down to place a small kiss on his jaw. “You think calling me Georgie makes you look cute?” He asks cruelly, placing more kisses along his jaw, so gentle it’s infuriating, soft in a way that makes his skin crawl. George is _mocking_ him.

“Fuck you,” Sapnap glares up at him, pulls his hair a little rougher as payback, “I _am_ cute.” And then he pulls him up by his hair, smashes their lips together and takes over the kiss momentarily, licking into George’s mouth with fervor and smiling as he feels his hips stutter. It doesn’t last for very long, though.

George growls, taking his hands off of Sapnap’s thighs to grab the ones in his hair and forcing them back down onto the mattress either side of his head. Sapnap lets his legs fall from his chest, curls one of them around George’s back instead and enjoys the renewed energy he uses to slam into Sapnap again.

Can’t say he hadn’t _tried_ to be good, he’d even begged for it.

“God, you’re so _easy_.” Sapnap teases him, pouring salt in the wound and hoping to spur George on even further.

“Oh I’m easy, am I? Aren’t I the one currently fucking you into the mattress?” George actually has the audacity to laugh at him, but it only makes Sapnap smirk even wider.

“Exactly my point.”

George huffs, presses his lips into a thin line for a moment before moving Sapnap’s wrists above his head and holding them both there with one hand, grip tight and unyielding. His other goes to the thigh curled around his hip and he presses his nails into the soft flesh, digging in hard enough to make him shiver from the bittersweet pleasure.

“I could make you suffer, you know,” George says after a few harsh thrusts, “I don’t have to fuck you like this; I could do it gently, keep you here, begging for more while I barely touch you. I could run my fingers down your chest, along your thighs, never grabbing, never touching like you want. I know you like the bruises; I wouldn’t leave a single mark on you.”

Sapnap whines, toes curling in pleasure as George repeatedly slams against his prostate, the fingers on his thigh _definitely_ gripping hard enough to leave bruises. 

“I could tease you, kiss you all slow till you can’t breathe, till all you can think about is how you can get my hands on you, how you can get my cock inside you,” George leans down while he speaks, nudges Sapnaps chin back to kiss at the flesh underneath, “and maybe if I’m feeling nice I’ll touch you, wrap my fingers around you and let you fuck my hand for a bit. I’ll make sure you keep it slow, though, hold your hips down if you try and get anything more than I give you.”

Sapnap whimpers, tilting his head back as far as it’ll go to give George easier access to his throat and feeling his thighs shaking as the tension builds in his gut, the coil slowly tightening once more.

“And I’ll just keep kissing you. I’ll let you fuck my hand, but that’s it. I’ll keep you on edge, have you begging for me to fuck you already. I’ll _break_ you.”

Sapnap shivers hard enough that he makes a noise when he breathes out, and George leans back to look down at him, seeing something on his face that clearly surprises him, something he apparently enjoys.

“You want it too, don’t you?” George laughs teasingly, “you _want_ me to make you beg, is that it? You just put up a fight for show, but _really_ you want me to take you like this, don’t you? You want me to break you down, force you to ask nicely like the good boy I know you can be.”

Sapnap whimpers, avoiding George’s eyes and cursing his dick for betraying him as it throbs painfully between his legs, weeping and neglected. “I _want_ you to shut up and fuck me already.” He mumbles, refusing to meet George’s eye even when he releases Sapnap’s thigh to curl his fingers around his chin and pull his head forward.

“Look at me, Sapnap.” George tells him, fingers insistent on his jaw.

He refuses.

He won’t admit how good George’s idea sounds, won’t admit that he likes the thought of being so thoroughly stripped of power, being forced to go at George’s pace, submitting to his will. He can’t admit that the idea of having to beg George is something he thinks about regularly, he’ll never live it down. And George will never fuck him without making him beg ever again.

“ _Look at me_.” He commands, stilling his movements entirely, and Sapnap finds his eyes slowly turning until they meet his gaze.

He’s so fucked.

“You _want_ to beg for me, don’t you? You want to be a good boy for me,” and then George leans down, presses their lips together slowly, almost _loving_ , gentle and so, so soft, “ _don’t you_?”

Sapnap doesn’t know how to describe the noise that escapes him other than that it’s desperate, needy in a way that George doesn’t often pull from him. He sounds pathetic.

When George pulls back, he chases him, whining when he gets laughed at for his efforts but still counting it a victory when he can finally connect their lips once more.

“I want-” Sapnap’s voice breaks off and he simply looks at George for a moment, considering, “I want-”

Well, in for a penny.

“I wanna be your good boy,” he says quietly, looking up at him in a haze as he feels the coil tightening just from speaking those words alone, “I wanna be your good boy, your pretty boy. I wanna be good for you… Sometimes.” He swallows thickly as soon as he finishes speaking, looking up at George’s blank face and feeling his guts twist into knots.

His lips tremble slightly and his hands twitch slightly under George’s grip, fingers curling and uncurling as he debates breaking free from him entirely.

“Sorry, I just-” George breathes shakily, and Sapnap feels some relief that his voice is neither condescending nor perturbed, “...Sometimes.”

He can’t tell whether it’s a question or not, so Sapnap nods. “Sometimes.” He repeats, thankful his voice even comes out at all.

“ _God_ , Sapnap,” George groans, pulling the hand on Sapnap’s chin up to his own face and covering it for a moment, “you’re _so-”_ He doesn’t finish the thought, his hand sliding down his face only enough to reveal his eyes, dark and clouded with perhaps more lust then Sapnap’s ever seen.

He swears he melts, his body becomes jello and George sets fire to his insides, spreading through every inch of him until he’s just a puddle on the sheets. All he can think about is the hand still on his wrists and the heat still buried inside him to the hilt. He wants George to touch him like this _everywhere_ , wants to be enveloped in him, encased from head to toe, wants to mold himself to every crevice so they fit perfectly together.

George drags his fingers down over shaking lips, his breathing ragged and Sapnap watches as the hand slowly comes down to rest on his hip, relishes the warmth as his fingers curl into his skin. 

“You’re so pretty right now, my _pretty_ boy, my _good_ boy.” He whispers, leaning down to press their lips together as his fingers press tighter on his hip, and Sapnap squirms under the touch. 

“Please,” Sapnap whines, voice cracked and weak as he stares up at George, tired and pleading, “please George, _please_.”

Not needing to be asked twice, George leans even further down until their chests are pressed together again and his lips rest against the hollow of Sapnap’s throat as he starts rolling his hips. His hand moves to curl around his thigh again to push it back up and spread Sapnap a little wider, get a better angle. All he can do is whimper.

The other hand holding his wrists together slowly releases until Sapnap’s able to bring one of them to George’s hair again, tangling into the dark, sweaty locks but just resting there for now. His other is quickly taken by George’s, their fingers interlocked as George slides it down a little until it’s next to his head, not above.

“God, I can’t believe-” George groans against his skin, laying small kisses wherever he can reach, “such a good boy, Sapnap, taking me so well, aren’t you? Gonna make you cum again, as many times as you want.”

Sapnap sighs, rolls his hips in time with George and grasps his hand desperately, pulling his hair and trying his best just to hold on. He doesn’t know how much more he can take, he thinks he might just cum from this alone, untouched.

“Please,” he whispers when he feels George’s thrusts becoming more and more erratic, “close, George.”

The other hums his agreement and presses another kiss to the hollow of Sapnap’s throat, grinding into him with a sudden fervor that has Sapnap reeling.

With every movement he’s dragged closer and closer to the edge, overwhelmed and wanting more, always wanting more. He doesn’t think he could ever get enough.

He knows George is done for the moment he starts making little whimpers of his own, voice becoming quiet and strained and so cute that Sapnap once again wishes he could flip them around, pull more of those noises from him. He could spend all day just listening to it.

Then his hand slips on Sapnap’s thigh, sweaty and hot as it falls to his knee and he’s falling over the edge with Sapnap not far behind. He feels the way George throbs inside him, feels him twitch and watches his hips squirm as he drops his forehead, covered with sweat, onto Sapnap’s collarbone. The sight alone is enough to make the red-hot coil inside him snap and he’s spilling all over his stomach, over both of their stomachs.

It’s not as much as earlier, he’s sure, but he’s surprised he’d had any left at all with how hard George had made him cum before.

“Sapnap-” George’s voice is strained as his grinding slowly, slowly comes to a stop. He lets his knee go first, slowly sliding his leg down and off his hip to lay against the mattress, and then his fingers twitch, uncurl from Sapnap’s. 

For a moment they squeeze the tiniest amount, his fingers lingering for a fraction of a second like they don’t want to let go, don’t want to leave Sapnap’s warmth.

But, as always, they do. George pulls away from him completely and Sapnap lets his hand fall from his hair as the other slowly pulls out of him, rolls over and flops onto his back.

“Fuck.” George breaks the silence and Sapnap can see him scrubbing a hand over his face out of the corner of his eye, but he doesn’t turn to look.

Instead, he gazes up at the ceiling for a few moments, suddenly feeling ice cold despite the sweat still rolling off him in waves. His hand grips at the air and he feels like he can’t breathe.

There’s just-

There’s just _nothing_.

“That was _really_ good.” Sapnap says instead of letting it get the best of him, his voice thick and hoarse from use. He needs a glass of water.

“Mm.” George hums, his own voice equally as tired. He wants to look at him, wants to see his face, wants to _know_.

But he _already_ knows. He knows, he knows, he knows. 

It’ll be blank. It’ll be tired and blank and there’s _nothing_. There’s just nothing.

Sapnap rubs his stinging eyes and forces a yawn, not especially worried, knowing that George is most likely not paying attention, still caught up in the post-orgasm bliss. He’s done this enough times by now to know what he can get away with.

He gets up to wash the drying, cold cum off his chest, and grabs himself a glass of water while he’s at it. George is chucking the condom in the bin when he comes back, and he avoids looking him in the face, just for now. He sips at the water and feels the tightness in his chest washing away with each gulp, feels the stinging die down a little. Water always helps.

His heart slowly comes back down to a normal pace and after he finishes his water, he sets it aside and bends down to rifles through his clothes for his phone. George lays back on the bed, lets out a long yawn as he crosses his arms behind his head and watches Sapnap lazily with mild interest. 

Once he has his phone he’ll join him and they’ll lay at least a foot apart from each other, maybe chat a little, make conversation like nothing’s out of the ordinary, like George didn’t just fuck his brains out and call him _pretty boy_.

“So,” George says as Sapnap’s fingers finally snag the edge of his phone and pull it from the pile of fabric, “ _sometimes_ , huh?”

Sapnap nearly drops it as soon as he straightens up. “Huh?”

“I said ‘sometimes’,” and the smile George gives him isn’t as teasing as it should be, it’s far too gentle, too kind, “when were you going to tell me about _that?_ ”

He feels the urge to clam up hit him like a ton of bricks and he can feel his face going red, feels the stinging behind his eyes again. “Dunno, I-” he shrugs, tries to make it casual, make it sound like he’s not bothered. He hates that George _knows_ now,hates that he wants so much when he can’t have any of it.

He’s desperate. He’s weak. He’s pathetic, and there’s nothing he can do about it.

All he wants is to be good enough, for George to want him, but that’s never going to happen, is it? George only likes fucking the attitude out of him, and while definitely a _lot_ of fun, it’s just…

It’s not enough. 

He wants George to love him. Wants to be wanted, wants to feel like he _deserves_ to be loved.

“I guess I just never really thought about it too much.” Liar.

George looks at him slightly skeptically, but he doesn’t say anything beyond giving him a simple shrug in response, at least accepting the answer if not quite believing it. Sapnap’s grateful for that, at least, hoping they can just move on and he won’t pry anymore, won’t press the issue just one more time and unravel everything Sapnap’s been working to keep together ever since they started this mess in the first place.

It’s weird, how every time they meet up like this, he’s always left feeling like he’s just one small mistake from ruining everything. One little slip up and all his secrets will be laid bare and George will give him that _look_.

Sympathy. Pity. Disgust.

And yet he still comes back for more every time, pushes his luck just a little further, never knowing where the line is. There _has_ to be one, right? At some point, something has to give, something inside him has to break, but it just hasn’t.

He just keeps chipping away and there’s always more. He almost wishes he _would_ just break already, get it over with to stop the agonizing dread he feels every time he thinks about George. About Dream. About everything. A broken mug gets fixed, but a chipped one stays chipped forever, or something.

Maybe he’s just being melodramatic, George seems pretty mature about this sort of stuff, he’s got way more experience than Dream and Sapnap combined, so he probably knows what it’s like when a relationship like theirs gets messy.

Maybe he’s planned for it, maybe that’s why there’s so many rules. He’d tried to prevent something that had already happened long before they started.

Does that mean he’s prepared? Does he have some stupid speech written out for him, telling him how sorry he is that he didn’t notice, that he can’t return the feelings, _but let’s stay friends, okay?_

There's bile at the back of his throat just thinking about it.

“Well, in any case I definitely think we should try out some of the stuff I was talking about,” George’s voice breaks him from his spiral and he feels himself almost jump from the shock, the gears in his brain grinding, trying to catch up, “if you still want to, that is.”

Sapnap presses his lips together and hums, nodding his head before reaching down to grab his boxers from the floor and slipping them on, feeling too exposed just standing there completely naked. “Yeah, we should.” He’s grateful for how even his voice comes out as he speaks, his tone so casual even he himself could believe he was completely fine if he didn’t know any better.

His phone buzzes in his hands a few times while George let’s silence hang between them, apparently not much in the mood for conversation beyond his mild musings on their sex lives. He’s grateful for the distraction.

**Dreamie Poo <333**

_Hey.  
_ _How is ur college stuff going?  
_ _Still busy?_

Sapnap spares a quick glance at George before deciding to reply. He’s not even looking in his direction, what does he care if Sapnap talks to Dream for a bit? He’ll probably want him gone soon anyway.

**Sappitus**

_nah i finished this aftn  
_ _u want me to come over later or smth?_

**Dreamie Poo <333**

_You can come over now if u want?  
_ _Unless you’re doing something?  
_ _It’s fine if u are, u can come whenever, or maybe tomorrow?  
_ _Totally up to u_

Sapnap wishes he was there to roll his eyes and tell him to shut up, maybe even shove him a little. He shouldn’t have to worry so much, it’s _Sapnap_ , he always wants to hang out.

**Sappitus**

_no im good  
_ _need me to get u anything on the way?  
_ _my treat_

George clears his throat and Sapnap spares a glance at him again. He raises his eyebrow as soon as their eyes meet, arms folding over his chest so casually he almost doesn’t register the annoyance underneath. Feeling guiltier than he has any right to be (they’re not together, he doesn’t owe George anything, especially not his guilt), Sapnap tries to give him an apologetic grin before his phone buzzes in his hand again.

“Ugh, who’s even texting you so much right now?” George’s voice sounds bitter, and it makes him grit his teeth in annoyance at the same time he feels his heart skip a beat.

It’s not fair that he gets to sound so… _Jealous_.

It gives him ideas.

“It’s just Dream, don’t get your panties in a twist Georgie,” he rolls his eyes, “nobody’s coming to steal me away or anything.”

His phone buzzes again before George has the chance to dignify that with a response.

**Dreamie Poo <333**

_No dont worry about getting anything just come over  
_ _No rush tho  
_ _But like  
_ _Just dont go out of ur way or anything  
_ _Ok?_

“Oh,” and when Sapnap looks back over again, he’s surprised to find that George’s face is neither blank nor playfully annoyed, “I didn’t realise it was Dream.”

George is actually fairly easy to read when he isn’t putting up his walls, when he’s too distracted by his own emotions to remember to conceal them, turn his face back into the perfectly crafted mask of indifference. What Sapnap sees on his face now is a mixture of sadness and relief, and he’s not sure how those correlate at all, but he’s too surprised to think too deeply on it.

Maybe later he’ll try and sort through it all, wrack his brain, put the pieces together and maybe _finally_ figure out what’s going on in that pretty little head of George’s. For now he’s slightly too focused on Dream, worried by the way he’s talking, the way he’s trying to brush it off like he doesn’t _need_ Sapnap, doesn’t want to impose on him or something stupid like that.

Besides, George doesn’t _want_ Sapnap looking too deeply into things, that’s the whole point, right?

Right.

“Yeah, he wants me to come over.” Sapnap says distractedly as he types out a new text.

**Sappitus**

_dw i wont  
_ _gonna leave in like 5  
_ _should be there soon  
_ _let me know if u do need anything i’ll stop and get whatever u want_

The text back is immediate.

**Dreamie Poo <333**

_Thank you_

He wants to call him an idiot again, tell him he doesn’t _need_ to thank him, he _wants_ to see him, actually kind of needs it after being with George, needs all the romantic, sappy shit Dream can give him that George can’t. But before he gets the chance to think about how to say it, George interrupts.

“ _Now?_ ” he asks, sitting up properly and curling his fingers into the sheets, looking away the moment Sapnap turns to him, “you’re leaving?”

Sapnap frowns, looks at him like George has grown a second head or something. He sounds like he’s- like he’s _disappointed_ or something.

But then he realises that it’s been two weeks since they last saw each other, and George _had_ said earlier he’d like to keep him here for hours, maybe that’s why he’s so reluctant to let him go. He just wants a round 2.

“Uh,” Sapnap says smartly, feeling incredibly conflicted for a moment, “yeah? Unless you… Want me to stay?” And he doesn’t know what he’d do if George did, so it comes out timid, reluctant. He doesn’t know if he could choose between them if it really came down to it, but Dream also seems to need him in an _emotional_ sense, while George only wants him physically.

One of those seems just _slightly_ more important right now.

“No, no,” George says, clearing his throat, and Sapnap feels waves of relief roll of him, “you should go, you’re probably really tired anyway.” He’s right, but more than he thinks.

There’s the physical exhaustion for sure, his body probably _couldn’t_ take another round with George tonight, even if his mind wants it, but there’s also the emotional toll it’s taken on him. He’d nearly broken down right in front of George’s eyes, nearly gotten overwhelmed by it all again and almost burst into tears just from thinking about how fucked up this all is, what a mess he’s made.

Right now he just needs to take his mind off it, have something to take care of, hold Dream in his arms while he tells Sapnap all his worries, kiss him and wipe away the tears if need be. He needs to fall asleep with someone curled up at his side and feel like he’s actually useful, like he’s loved.

He needs time to recharge before he lets George take everything from him again.

“Yeah,” he agrees, pulling his jeans back over his thighs and shuffling back and forth until he’s got them at his hips, “I _am_ pretty tired. But it was really fun.” He pulls the zip up and smiles over at him, hoping it’s convincing enough to pass his scrutiny before leaning down and rifling through the pile of clothes to find his shirt.

“It _was_ really fun.” George hums, and his face has gone back to neutral when Sapnap looks over at him again, shirt curled in his hand. It’s completely infuriating at the same time that it’s a relief. He wishes George would just give him _something_ , but he doesn’t have the time right now anyway.

If they decided to get into it, he’d be stuck here for hours and he couldn’t make Dream wait that long when he’d already said he’d be there soon.

“Hey,” George stops him once he’s got his socks back on, snagging his wrist as he makes to grab his shoes and stopping him in his tracks, “Thursday,” he says, “come visit again, okay?”

Sapnap can’t help the grin that forms on his face, feeling a stupid amount of hope bubbling up inside like it always does no matter how hard he tries to quash it. “Aw, Georgie!” He coos teasingly, deciding to lean into it rather than hide how happy it makes him, “you really _did_ miss me!”

And when he reaches out to grab George’s cheeks and makes kissy faces at him, he’s not surprised when he gets a small kick to the stomach and a glare in return. “Forget I said _anything_ , I hate you. Never come back.”

Sapnap fakes a pout and crawls into the bed while George scrambles back until he hits the headboard. “Nooo, please!” He whines, voice coming out muffled when George uses his foot to push his face away and keep him from kissing him, “Please Gogy? I can do Thursday, you want me to clear out my schedule? I will!”

He wrestles with George’s feet for a moment, ignores how weird it is to be doing so when the other is very, _very_ naked, then finally manages to pin them to the bed. He doesn’t move to actually kiss him though, instead putting on his best puppy eyes and an exaggerated pout. 

“Ugh! You’re so annoying,” George huffs, kicking Sapnap’s hands off his feet and rolling his eyes, “fine, fine. You can come, I suppose.”

Sapnap grins in victory, pumping his fists and laughing as he stands back up. “Yes! Date night with Georgie!”

George groans again and throws an arm over his face in exasperation, but Sapnap can see the small smile pulling at his lips even from here. “Don’t call it a date night, weirdo, but yeah, sure. Just,” and then he pulls his arm back just slightly to peek up at Sapnap through his eyelashes, “don’t… Clear out your schedule, okay? Don’t make any _new_ plans, obviously, but- just… Don’t _cancel_ anything, you know?”

His grin softens and he feels the overwhelming urge again to lean down and connect their lips in a gentle kiss, cup his cheeks and whisper against his skin how cute he is. But he pushes it down.

“Of course not, dummy! I don’t have anything on for Thursday anyway, so you’re lucky. We can spend the whole day together if you want,” and he lowers his tone to an almost comical level of flirty, “do what we were talking about earlier?”

George doesn’t dignify it with a response, simply scoffs and throws a pillow at him, tells him to just _leave_ already and calls him some weird british words that he thinks are just different ways of calling him an idiot. They bicker for a short while as Sapnap slips on his shoes and looks around to make sure he got everything, and then George is waving him out of his room and reminding him not to forget about Thursday, promising him a slow, painful death if he even thinks about standing him up again

He may or may not have fallen asleep on multiple occasions when they’d planned to meet up and left George worried when his calls didn’t go through, but that was only a couple of times! And it’s been a while since he last did it, so-

It’s _not_ going to be an issue, but he still sets a reminder for himself anyway. The last thing he wants to do is go another week without seeing George.

And as the front door closes behind him, Sapnap pulls out his phone again and scrolls through his contacts for a few moments before pulling up the name he needs.

**Sapnap**

_hey dude, sorry but i cant make it thursday  
_ _raincheck?_

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so! Now that you've read the fic I should probably give some background into this AU me and my gf share. 
> 
> I think we'll reveal more as time goes on, but the gist of it is this: Everybody is in love with each other, but they don't all know it. George and Sapnap started their fwb arrangement about 10 months back, George and Dream started theirs maybe 3 months ago and Dream and Sapnap have been fucking for about a month. At least around the time of this fic! We're hoping to do a bunch more oneshots like this out of chronological order so the next one I write might be from an earlier point in the relationship, or later! Who knows, the possibilities are endless!!
> 
> Anyways please leave a comment if you enjoyed! And feel free to send in some requests if you have any ideas you'd like to see me write <33


End file.
